


Memories

by silentflux



Series: A Day in the Life [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 60damnprompts, Community: summer_of_giles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the challenge above as well as for my first posting date at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/"><b>summer_of_giles</b></a>.  It's a continuation of my <a href="http://silentflux.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:+60damnprompts">Day in the Life</a> Rupert Giles Series.  The challenge table is <a href="http://silentflux.livejournal.com/82162.html">HERE</a> where it links to the previous fics.  Each prompt was written in order.  This is the thirteenth day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the challenge above as well as for my first posting date at [](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/). It's a continuation of my [Day in the Life](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:+60damnprompts) Rupert Giles Series. The challenge table is [HERE](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/82162.html) where it links to the previous fics. Each prompt was written in order. This is the thirteenth day.

_**FIC: A Day in the Life Series, Rupert Giles/Xander Harris, FRT**_  
 **Title:** Memories  
 **Author:** [](http://silentflux.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**silentflux**](http://silentflux.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
 **Pairing/character:** Rupert Giles/Xander Harris  
 **Rating:** FRT  
 **Prompt:** #13. Roses for [](http://community.livejournal.com/60damnprompts/profile)[**60damnprompts**](http://community.livejournal.com/60damnprompts/)  
 **Notes:** This was written for the challenge above as well as for my first posting date at [](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/). It's a continuation of my [Day in the Life](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/tag/challenge:+60damnprompts) Rupert Giles Series. The challenge table is [HERE](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/82162.html) where it links to the previous fics. Each prompt was written in order. This is the thirteenth day.

~*~

Giles didn't often find himself in the Watchers' Council courtyard. The previous gardener of the building had been extremely talented, and the immaculate and complicated patterns of the gardens on the grounds reflected that fact. They had chosen to keep the gardens, but the Council's gardener had made a few changes, maintaining the beauty of the grounds even as they were utilized to train the slayers. However, the courtyard remained unaltered and held some of the most extensively cultivated and pampered roses that could be found outside of the royal gardens.

Early morning dews in the courtyard gardens held a sweetness that couldn't be rivaled elsewhere on the grounds, but Rupert had always found it stifling - memories stirring painfully at the sight and scent of the beautiful flowers. He avoided that as often as possible, trying not to be obvious with his discomfort as he knew others truly enjoyed those gardens.

But this morning, his habit of walking the grounds long before any slayer or watcher stirred had brought him here. The Council Headquarters was still wrapped in the quiet of dawn, the roses waiting patiently for their daily sun as he settled on the damp garden bench. Shivering, he drew his sweater tighter around him, eyes following the complicated curves of green in front of him.

His heart twisted at the soft smell, and when his gaze encountered a red blossom, his breath stuttered for a moment. But when the piercing pain that had startled him the first time he had seen the gardens did not plague him, he mouth slowly curved upward in an accepting smile. It was still there - the all-encompassing hurt and anger - but it was farther away. And Rupert couldn't be more thankful as he settled into the morning light.

~*~


End file.
